


Familiar

by WalkingThePlank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingThePlank/pseuds/WalkingThePlank
Summary: Harry hires help at the coffee shop in Hogsmeade where he has worked as a barista since the fall of Voldemort. The young man he hires seems familiar. Somewhere along the way, Harry finds the courage to do what he's avoided for far too long.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough sweet Remus/Harry stories. This is just a quick little drabble to ease myself into writing more of this lovely couple.

Of all the careers Harry Potter could have chosen after the fall of Voldemort, barista wasn't what the public at large would have guessed. When it was still novel, it was great business for Two Witches Coffee in the heart of Hogsmeade. People from all over would come to buy their coffee from Harry Potter, and the sisters who owned the shop loved how many customers it brought in.

They treated him well. After about a year, Harry Potter being a barista was old news and the constant massive influx of customers slowed. The owners Magda and Marcela trusted Harry to run the shop on his own.

"Hire someone to help you," Magda told him.

"We're old," Marcela added. "We're going to enjoy some time in Greece."

Harry smiled at them, he did so admire them. They left, and he took care of the coffee shop on his own for nearly a month before he realized he would like to take a day off now and then. He posted an advertisement for another barista.

He conducted interview after interview. Most of the applicants seemed more interested in Harry than in the position. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

The last applicant for the day came in. He was a few years younger than Harry. Mousy brown hair, amber eyes like a copper coin reflecting sunlight. He smiled at Harry shyly and took his seat. He shook Harry's hand with a bit more confidence than he expected.

"Ian," he introduced himself. "I've worked as a barista before, but this shop is closer to my flat. I hate using the floo network," he explained. "Makes my stomach ache. I could walk here."

Harry found him to be endearing, though he couldn't quite explain why.

"Could you come in tomorrow? I'll show you around the shop and get you trained up."

"That'd be brilliant." He grinned and shook Harry's hand once more.

Ian took to the position quickly. He and Harry worked easily together on the busier days, and Harry trusted him alone in the shop on the slower days so that he could enjoy his days off.

Monday mornings were the busiest. This particular Monday was the first cold day of the year. Harry opened a fresh bag of coffee beans to ground before opening the shop for the day. Ian walked in, a cold gust of wind followed him in and whipped around Harry's body. He shivered. Ian chuckled. He placed his hands on Harry's upper arms and rubbed with a bit of pressure in an attempt to warm the chilled skin. He smiled at Harry and searched his eyes.

"Would you like me to light a fire?"

Harry sighed. "I've been dreading the winter, but I suppose it's time to admit that it's here at last. A fire sounds nice."

Soon the customers were lining up, needing caffeine to start their work weeks. On the busy days the two shuffled around one another in the small space wordlessly. Ian would touch the small of Harry's back to let him know he was passing behind him. A touch to his hip to push him this way or that so that Ian could open the cabinet below them at Harry's knees. A touch to his shoulder to tell Harry he'd be reaching over his head to take a new paper coffee cup.

He enjoyed these small touches. They were perfunctory, but felt as if they came with some degree of affection. The small smile Ian offered Harry every evening as he waved goodbye was as warm as the touches he offered through the day.

There was something about him. Something familiar that appealed to Harry. He loved to be close to the man, and he enjoyed and craved their conversations.

He didn't know if Ian was gay. And, honestly, he didn't care. He liked him. He was handsome, kind, quiet, warm. Harry could ask him out, he wasn't shy the way Ian was. But he didn't want to ask him out. He simply enjoyed the familiarity he found in him. It made Harry long for something... or someone... that wasn't quite Ian, but close.

Harry stretched out along his settee with a book on Christmas Eve. His thoughts inevitably returned to Ian. He replayed a memory from earlier in the week when the amber eyed man yawned and stretched his arms high over his head, pulling his jumper up just enough to expose a bit of midriff. A bright shiny scar ran diagonally over his naval.

Harry sat up quickly. It finally dawned on him, just who he reminded him of.

Remus.

With his mousy hair, kind eyes, and scars...

How long had it been? Gods, nearly a year, since last year at Christmas. Had he been so busy with the shop that he'd forgotten to reach out to the man? And Remus wasn't the type to initiate meetings, eternally worried to bother anyone else with his presence.

That's why he enjoyed Ian. He missed Remus! Oddly enough, his heart began to pound. That boyhood crush hadn't dissipated after all. Harry swallowed back his last sip of whiskey, took a deep breath, and made a long overdue fire call.

"Hello, Harry." And there it was in the green flames: that warm, handsome smile. Harry melted into that same pliable heap that Remus would always be able to bend to his will, but never would.

It was now or never. Harry thought of those simple touches he received from Ian. He wanted that familiarity, but he wanted it with Remus. Why had it taken him so long to see it?

"What is it, Harry? Everything all right?"

Now or never.

"Could I take you out?" He blurted. "For dinner. Or drinks at a pub? Or both... or anything, really."

"Yes!" He answered quickly. "Yes." He repeated a bit more calmly with a chuckle. "That sounds nice."

Harry felt himself relax, tension in his shoulders fading away.

"To be clear, I'm asking you out. In a, er, not in a friendly way but in a-"

"I was hoping."

Harry laughed, feeling ridiculously giddy.

"I'm free now," Remus told him, seeming unsure of himself.

—

Harry put away his broom and turned off the open sign. The bell over the door sounded as Remus stepped inside. He smiled at Harry. "Nearly done?"

"Absolutely. Just have to lock up. Will you carry this box back to the storage room for me?"

Remus took the box from the counter and stepped into the back of the shop.

"Who is that?"

Harry grinned. "My boyfriend, Remus."

Ian laughed. "Wow! Good job, Harry. He's cute!"

Remus emerged from the back. "Ready, love?" He placed his hand to Harry's lower back and kissed his cheek.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Finally."


End file.
